Phone Messages Collection
by VioletaBlak
Summary: ¿Que escriben nuestros personajes favoritos en los mensajes de texto con tu pareja? ... ¿Palabras de amor? ... Sí, claro... ¿Quieres averiguar que realmente escriben...? Pareja Numero uno: Claude x Alois. Parejas que van a estar en el fic: Sebastián X Ciel, Bard X Finni, William X Grell, Snake X Pluto. Yaoi OJO: Fic M por una razón... xD. ¡Volví con mis perversiones!


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí presentados son de Yana Toboso, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**Gaener:** Este fic es 'M' por una razón, y no es 'M' de 'M'oral. xD. Además de que este fic proviene de mí, en definición es casi pervertido hasta al final.

**Advertencias:** OoC, lemmon un tanto... _raro, _palabras indebidas, AU.

* * *

**~Phone Messages Collection~**

**~Sexting~**

**~Claude F. X Alois T.~**

* * *

Un par de ojos azules miraban aburridos desde el fondo del salón, a el profesor que les daba la clase de Historia. Alois Trancy era el dueño de esos ojos azules. Soltó un bostezo y miró hacia el asiento de al lado, donde se encontraba su mejor amigo, Ciel Phantomhive, tomando notas de todo lo que decía el maestro... y desviando de vez en cuando la mirada hacia la silla de Sebastián Michaelis, su nueva obsesión. Se rió para sus adentros, orgulloso de si mismo, gracias a el Ciel se había convertido en todo un _bad ass_, y ahora estaba _enamorado_ de el uno de los chicos más populares y de los más rebeldes del instituto. Al menos él lo había podido inducir por ese camino, eso le encantaba.

Desvió su vista ahora hacia la ventana, completamente aburrido. Miró los rayos del sol que inundaban los rosales en el jardín de la escuela y se maravilló. Aquellos rayos solares le recordaban los hermosos ojos de el chico de el cual estaba _enamorado_. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Sacó su celular y lo escondió debajo de la mesa para así escribir un mensaje.

**De: Alois Trancy**

**Hola Claude, ¿que haces?**

Claude Faustus, así se llamaba el hombre que lo tenía loco de amor. El que lo hacía suspirar... y el que lo hacía aveces querer cometer homicidio contra algunas, _mujeres lanzadas.  
_  
_I wanna fuck you hard  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna rock your body  
I wanna taste your sweet_

_I wanna fuck you hard_  
_I wanna feel you deep_  
_I wanna aah ahh_  
_I wanna aah ahh ~*_**[1*]**

Claude, un hermoso pelinegro de ojos dorados, miró su celular al lado de su computadora y una traviesa sonrisa apareció en sus labios al conocer el tono del mensaje. Tomó el celular y lo abrió, leyó el mensaje y lo contestó.

**De: Claude Faustus**

**Nada, no hay nada que hacer en la oficina hoy. Parece que todos los estudiantes están tranquilos y atendiendo a sus clases como se debe... Menos tú, por lo que veo.**

¿Les había mencionado que él era director de la escuela? Una sonrisa boba apareció en los labios de el rubio mientras escribía.

**De: Alois Trancy**

**¿Sabes que escribes más de lo que hablas en persona? Bueno, me alegro de que así sea. Y respecto a lo de atender la clase como se debe... ¡Dios! Se nota que el profesor William no te a dado la clase... ¡Que suerte tienes de haber salido ya de este infierno! Aveces quiero convertirme en psicopata y degollar a todos los maestros por las clases tan aburridas y difíciles que Enseñan.**

**De: Claude Faustus**

**Alois, siempre dices lo mismo, -de que las materias son aburridas-, por eso te has retrasado un año completamente... Ya hubieras salido de la preparatoria, sino hubieras reprobado ya estarías en la universidad. Por cierto, eres un hablador hasta por mensajes telefónicos.**

**De: Alois Trancy**

**¡No me recuerdes que ya hubiera salido de la preparatoria! ¡Me deprimo! Y... como sea. ¡Sí, yo soy un hablador y un gritón hasta por mensajes de texto! ¿Y qué? ¡Lo soy con orgullo! **

**De: Claude Faustus**

**... ... ... Te mandaré a un psiquiatra.**

**De: Alois Trancy**

**¡Oye! ¿Por que?... Yo estoy completamente cuerdo...**

**De: Claude Faustus**

**Sí... Claro. -Por si las dudas Alois, eso fue sarcasmo.-**

**De: Alois Trancy**

**¡Que sí lo estoy! ¡Pregúntale a Ciel! ¡O a Elizabeth! ¡O a...! No se a quien más le puedas preguntar... ¡Ah sí! ¡A mi nana Hannah!**

**De: Claude Faustus**

**Sabes que solo Hannah dirá que estás cuerdo... No dudo que Ciel diga que estás de psiquiatra y a Elizabeth no le gusta mentir... Y lo sabes...**

**De: Alois Trancy**

**¡-¿Que estás queriendo decir Claude?-! ... Bueno, no importa... Oye Claude-sempai... estoy aburrido...**

**De: Claude Faustus**

**¿...Y? ¿Que quieres que yo haga? Estoy en mi oficina y tu en una clase, además de que sabes que no hablo mucho... No creo que mi compañía te quite el aburrimiento...**

**De: Alois Trancy**

**... Vale... Pero con tu compañía si se me quitaría el aburrimiento... Ya que de tan solo mirarte me entretengo...**

**De: Claude Faustus**

**... ¿Tengo cara de payaso?**

**De: Alois trancy**

**¡NO! Ashh olvida lo que te escribí... ah... Mmm bueno... tengo una idea para que se me quite el aburrimiento... Y con ella podremos también seguir hablando por mensajes...**

**De: Claude Faustus**

**... ¿Cual...?**

**De: Alois Trancy**

**Sexting... [2*]**

**De: Claude Faustus**

**Alois... No creo que sea el momento oportuno para eso, yo estoy en el trabajo y tu se supone que estés estudiando.**

Alois rodó los ojos y miró al profesor, el cual parecía no haberse percatado de su distracción en el celular. Ya que el profesor estaba de espaldas discutiendo el material para el próximo examen, y escribiendo algunos detalles y fechas importantes y claves. Bajó su vista hacia su celular y miró la hora, quedaban veinte minutos para que se acabara esa clase. 'Perfecto', pensó con una diabólica sonrisa. Tomó un papel de su cuaderno de notas y escribió algo en él, para luego arrancar la pequeña nota y guardarla cuidadosamente en la manga larga de su uniforme, también dejó su libreta de apuntes abierta con un muy bien echo resumen del material por si el profesor quería revisar. Luego escribió otro mensaje a Claude.

**De: Alois Trancy**

**Si es el momento oportuno, los dos estamos aburridos, y no me vengas a decir que no, por que es obvio que lo estás, ya que no tienes trabajo que hacer. Ahora Claude, ve cerrando las cortinas de tu oficina y ponle seguro a tu puerta, que ya tengo un plan para que no nos descubran.**

Claude miró el mensaje de Alois y sacudió la cabeza, algún día ese niñato haría que lo despidieran. Una pequeña sonrisa pervertida se formó en su rostro de hielo para luego desaparecer nuevamente y se encaminó hacia la puerta de su oficina, para luego salir de ella e ir a donde estaba su secretaria Meirin tecleando algo en la computadora. Se acercó a ella.

- Meirin - la llamó con voz fría. Esta lo miró sobresaltada, asustada y con las mejillas acaloradas.

- Dígame, ¿que es lo que necesita Sr. Faustus? - preguntó un poco nerviosa.

- No quiero que nadie me moleste al menos no en los próximos veinte minutos, tengo dolor de cabeza, si algún profesor llega a venir con alguna queja de alguno de sus alumnos, me lo pasas por mensaje en la computadora, ¿entendido? - preguntó con monotonía en la voz.

- S-Sí, C-Claude-sensei. - asintió Meirin tartamudeando.

- Bien. - contestó simplemente el oji-dorado y luego se fue nuevamente hacia su oficina colocando la cerradura en la puerta cuando entró, luego cerró las cortinas de las dos pequeñas ventanas de su oficina y también la de el gran ventanal que daba vista al patio trasero de la escuela. Tomó su Celular.

**De: Claude Faustus**

**Bien, ya todo está echo, Alois...**

**De: Alois Trancy**

**Ok, que bueno, ahora voy a pedir permiso para ir al baño, dame un momento.**

**De: Claude Faustus**

**Ok.**

Alos sonrió inocentemente, guardó su celular en el bolsillo delantero de su sudadera **[3*]** y alzó la mano para atraer la atención del profesor. William, el profesor, miró a el alumno que tenía la mano levantada y el cual lo había interrumpido.

- Sr. Trancy, ¿que pasa ahora? ¿Tiene alguna duda con el material? - preguntó frío el profesor Spears, mirando con intensidad a el rubio.

- No, no tengo ninguna duda profesor, es solo que me preguntaba si me permitía ir al baño. - contestó Alos.

Su voz amable y su cara inocente hicieron que Ciel volteara a ver a su mejor amigo con una ceja alzada, definitivamente el rubio quería algo y no precisamente ir al baño, no por nada lo conocía tan bien.

El profesor Willoam suspiró y asintió, dejando al rubio ir tan solo por que jamás había echo algo que perjudicara su clase y siempre sacaba una de las mejores puntuaciones en los exámenes, claro después de Ciel Phantomhive.

- Bien, Sr. Trancy, puede ir. Pero espero que no se tarde mucho, ¿entendido?

Alois solo asintió.

- Muchas gracias profesor. - dijo levantándose y haciendo una reverencia. Caminó en linea recta y cundo pasó al lado de Ciel, soltó la pequeña nota que tenía escondida en la manga y siguió caminando hasta salir del salón.

William retomó la clase.

Ciel miró la pequeña nota que había caído en su pupitre y la abrió con cuidado asegurándose de que el profesor no la viera. Entonces una caligrafía fina y pero algo descuidada apareció en la nota.

_Shieru~ _**[4*]**

_¡Mi vida! Me imagino que cuando leas esto ya sabrás que estoy haciendo una travesura :3 Así que no creo que llegue hasta los últimos minutos, por favor avísame si el profesor William me manda a buscar. Si no lo hace, recoge mis cosas, y si lo hace también, por que ya tengo un plan en mente por si me cachan en lo que voy a hacer. Bueno, nos vemos. Luego te explico mejor... En la posdata XD. ¡Nos vemos Shieru~!_

_Att: Aroisu _**[5*]**

_PD: __Watashi wa yūsō de Kurōdo to seikō shimasu_ **[6*]**

Ciel cerró los ojos y guardó la nota de su amigo en un bolsillo y atendió a la clase. Ya se esperaba algo como eso del pervertido de Alois...

Alois ya había llegado al baño y había entrado a el cubículo más apartado del resto y se había encerrado allí, sentándose en la tapa bajada de  
el retrete.

**De: Alois Trancy**

**Ya estoy en el baño, el maestro me dejó salir... Claude... ¿Estás listo para empezar a desvestirte y a tomarte fotos...?**

Claude se sacó su corbata dejándola colgando de su cuello y se desabotonó la camisa. Eso era lo que mayormente el rubio pedía a comienzos  
de sus juegos _textuales_.

**De: Claude Faustus**

**Estoy listo para cuando usted diga que empecemos, su alteza.**

Alois sonrió por como lo había llamado Claude y se sonrojó un poco. Se quitó la camisa, la sudadera los zapatos y las medias,  
para quedar solo en una camisa blanca, sin mangas y en boxer azul claro, idéntico a el color de sus ojos. Los favoritos de Claude.

**De: Alois Trancy**

**Bien, empecemos, quítate la camisa y desabrochate el pantalón, y deja la corbata colgando de tu cuello y entonces envíame**  
**una foto.**

Claude miró el mensaje y rió para sus adentros, aveces su rubio podía ser tan predecible. Se sentó en su silla y se desabrochó el pantalón,  
dejando a la vista su boxer color rojo ceñido, se lo bajó un poco, haciendo que casi quedara a la vista su entrepierna. Puso la cámara  
en un ángulo que lo tomara de cuerpo completo y tomó la foto, para luego mandarla a su rubio pervertido.

**De: Claude Faustus**

**|Foto|**

**Bien alteza, ya yo mandé mi foto. Ahora tu eres el que me tienes que mandar una foto tuya. Danna-sama.**

Alois quedó con la boca abierta y un pequeño hilo de saliva escurriéndose de su nariz al ver la foto que le había mandado el ojidorado.  
Guardó la foto en sus archivos y luego se dispuso a pensar en un angulo para la foto que le mandaría a Claude.

Se decidió por sentarse en la parte de arriba del retrete, colocar sus piernas abiertas y hacer una cara que lo invitaba a violvarlo. Le mandó la  
foto a Claude junto con un mensaje.

**De: Alois Trancy**

**|Foto|**

**¡Dios! ¡Lo que daría por poder ir a tu oficina y cabalgar en tus piernas...! Bueno... ya podemos empezar a **_textear_** de verdad.**  
**Mmm... Imagina mis manos viajando por ese torso tuyo, y mi lengua recorriendo tu lóbulo de la oreja derecha, mientras que**  
**estoy entre tus piernas...**

Claude sonrió pervertido y también guardó la foto en sus archivos. Cerró los ojos, como era costumbre, imaginando lo que le había escrito  
su suave suspiro salió de sus labios, y, cuando abrió los ojos, estos se habían tornado un poco más oscuros de lo normal. Tomó  
rápidamente el celular y tecleó la contestación.

**De: Claude Faustus**

**Sería mejor que estuvieras haciendo eso de verdad... Por que así yo podría deslizar mis manos por esas blancas y**  
**bien cuidadas piernas que tienes, hasta llegar a tus gluteos los cuales apretaría para apretarte con más fuerza contra mí, para**  
**que me sintieras contra ti. Entonces una de mis manos vagaría debajo de esa camisa blanca y la alzaría hasta tener tus pezones ****expuestos, los cuales chuparía y mordería sin compasión, para ponerlos rojos y hacerte jadear.**

Alois, al ver el mensaje se ruborizó y jadeó, imaginándose a Claude haciéndole todo aquello. Miró su boxer y observó como algo empezaba  
a elevarse.

- Oh... Claude, eres malo... - susurró para sí mismo, alzándose la camisa y tocando sus rosados pezones, los cuales estaban excitados con  
tan solo leer el texto.

**De: Alois Trancy**

**Me encantaría poder estar allí, por que entonces abría arqueado mi espalda gustoso, mientras gemía sonoramente tu nombre.**  
**Para luego posar una mano sobre tu miembro oculto por el boxer y acariciar de arriba hacia abajo, repetidas veces, hasta que**  
**consiguiera que tuvieras una erección, entonces me apartaría de ti, me arrodillaría entre tus piernas y te sacaría tu miembro**  
**excitado y lo empezaría a lamer de arriba a abajo, mirándote a los ojos, y con la otra mano me empiezo a dar placer a mí mismo,**  
**ante tus ojos.**

Claude se mordió los labios internamente. De tan solo imaginarse a ese rubio, menor que el, con esa cara redonda, ni muy de mujer pero  
tampoco de muy hombre, rodeando su miembro con la lengua, y mirandolo con los ojos nublados y llorosos por la excitación, y para recalcar  
dándose placer a si mismo... Gruñó y adentró su mano izquierda en su boxer, agradeciendo a quien fuera por ser ambidiestro **[7*]**.

**De: Claude Faustus**

**Yo soltaría una blasfemia de seguro, por el placer que me estuvieras. Te tomaría por los hombros y te tiraría sobre mi escritorio**  
**bruscamente, para luego tomar ese boxer lindo que tienes y sacarte de una vez, dejándote expuesto de la cintura para abajo. Te**  
**cogería las dos manos con una sola y te las pondría por encima de tu cabeza. Te haría abrir las piernas, para ver perderme entre**  
**medio de ellas con mi lengua. Lamiendo todo lo que tenga a mi alcance, hasta llegar dentro de ti con ella.**

- Oh, joder... - gruñó el chico de ojos azules, quitándose los boxers y jalando fuertemente su erección una y otra vez, para luego contestarle  
a Claude.

**De: Alois Trancy**

**¡Demonios Claude! ¡Me voy a correr pronto! ¡Ahora mismo de tan solo imaginar que lo que me estás escribiendo es verdad me**  
**me lo estoy sacudiendo fuerte! ¡Joder! ¿Quieres matarme? Si no te contesto rápido es por que voy a tener las dos manos**  
**ocupadas, una al frente y la otra ocupada trabajando mi trasero. ¡Oh mierda! ¡Como quisiera tenerte dentro de mi! ¡Oh, joder~!**

Claude sonrió con el ego elevado luego de leer el mensaje. El también estaba a punto de correrse, pero eso no lo iba a decir. Apretó un poco  
más su palpitante erección, y dejó un momento el celular a un lado para acariciar su rojizo glande.

- Mierda...

Tomó el celular y escribió con una sola mano de nuevo.

**De: Claude Faustus**

**Maldita sea Alois, quisiera hundir mi duro miembro dentro de tu calurosa y rosada entrada, para que me apriete fuerte como solo **  
**ella lo ase, me tienes muy rojo, y no de rubor, e hinchado, con solo estos textos, quiero follarte duro, quiero que cuando te corras  
me mandes una foto. Quiero ver ****tu cara, quiero ver como tu líquido se escurre entre tus piernas, quiero ver tus rosados pezones,  
tu mueca de placer, quiero verte** **perlado de sudor, para poder correrme con solo verte... Danna-sama.**

- ¡Maldición...Claude! - rugió el menor mientras se sacudía violentamente, imaginando sentir a el duro miembro de Claude dentro de sí.  
Llanándole, jodiendole hasta las entrañas. Los dedos que tenía en su entrada se fundieron más adentro de su ser y la mano que tenía sobre  
su miembro se agitó más. Hasta que sintió un espasmo en su columna, y el orgasmo lo atacó. Haciendo que su blanca esencia le bañara del  
pecho hasta escurrirse por sus muslos, por la posición en la cual se encontraba.

Agitado y algo cansado, tomó su celular, abrió nuevamente las piernas para que se viera completo como había quedado luego de haberse  
corrido. Así, sudoroso, con sus pezones hinchados, su entrada rosa con algunas gotas de su esencia blanca, todo cubierto de semen,  
despeinado, con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas sonrosadas. Tomó la foto.

**De: Aloys Trancy**

**|Foto|**

**Me querías ver... pues aquí me tienes. Con solo leer lo que me escribes me e corrido fuertemente. ¡Diablos! Si hasta por textos **  
**eres bueno en el sexo... **

Claude se quedó observando la foto mientras apretaba una y otra vez su miembro. Lo dejó de hacer cuando supo que estaba a punto de  
correrse, no podía manchar su ropa...

Así que se llevó su celular hacia el baño personal que tenía en la oficina, en donde se quitó toda la ropay se metió a la ducha, prendió el agua  
tibia para disimular que se estaba bañando, y poniendo el celular en un lugar seguro lejos del agua, se empezó a masturbar mirando la foto  
de su rubio. Tomó su miembro fuerte, apretándolo como aquel agujero tibio lo haría, se pelliscó un poco el glande y gruño unas cuantas  
masageó los testículos, imaginando la dulce boca del rubio en aquella parte. Luego de unos cuantos minutos más,  
se corrió fuerte, gruñendo como un animal. Y se juró a sí mismo que esa noche, nuevamente y como tantas otras,el rubio iría a su casa y  
lo jodería hasta que no pudiera más. se dio una ducha rápida y luego de vestirse nuevamente, le contestó el mensaje.

**De: Claude Faustus**

**Tu te vez muy caliente así... Eres tan violable... ¿Sabes? Esta noche vendrás a mi casa nuevamente, por que ahora mismo tengo**  
**ganas de joderte contra todo lo que vea. Esta noche quiero hacertelo hasta que no te puedas mover de la cama. De tan solo **  
**pensarlo, se me pone duro de nuevo.**

Alois jadeó, mientras se terminaba de vestir. Ya había desaparecido toda la evidencia de lo que había estado haciendo allí, tan solo quedaba  
el, con las mejillas rosadas y calientes y el todo perlado por el sudor, al igual que su cabello húmedo.

**De: Alois Trancy**

**Oh. Mi. Dios. Sí, esta noche quiero ir a tu casa, quiero que me lo hagas hasta sentir mi entrada arder. ¡Oh, sí! Creo que yo también**  
**me estoy excitando de nuevo...**

Claude sonrió y salió de su oficina, con el celular en mano, para ir hasta la fuente de agua que se encontraba frente a ella, y tomó un sorbo,  
pues sentía la garganta seca, por obvias razones. Cuando terminó guardó la otra foto que le había enviado Alois y volvió a su oficina, abriendo  
las cortinas de paso.

**De: Claude Faustus**

**Mmmh, de verdad, deja de escribir cosas así, por que estoy a punto de raptarte y violarte frente a toda la escuela... Luego me **  
**acusarían de pederasta [8*], y tu no quieres eso, ¿verdad mi joya nipona [9*]?**

Alois sonrió de medio lado, y cuando estaba a punto de contestarle a Claude otro mensaje le llegó.

**De: Ciel P.**

**Alois, el profesor William está furioso por que no has llegado al salón y ya han pasado 17 minutos desde que te fuiste, a mandado**  
**a Finni a buscarte.**

- Demonios. - maldijo, el rubio, entonces escuchó los pasos de Finni acercarse por el pasillo. Se mordió los labios, pensando que escusa poner  
para cuando el otro rubio lo viera, entonces recordó que todavía tenia sudor, y las mejillas algo rosas, así que tuvo una idea. Abrió la tapa de  
el retrete y se arrodilló ante el, justo cuando la puerta del baño se abre, y los pasos de Finni avanzan hacia dentro.

- ¡Alois! ¿Estás aquí? - preguntó el oji-verde, mirando para todos lados y acercándose cada vez más a la posición de Alois.

Alois suspiró y se adentró un dedo a la boca.

"Bien, adiós desayuno...'' Se dijo a su mismo, antes de tocarse la campaniña de la garganta y devolver todo lo que había ingerido  
por la mañana con un sonido asqueroso.

Finni lo escuchó y corrió hasta el cubículo en el cual se encontraba Alois.

- ¡Alois! ¿Estás bien? ¿Que tienes? ¿Por que estás vomitando? - preguntó Finni abriendo con fuerza la puerta sin pestillo que lo separaba de  
Alois.

- ¡Vete Finni! No quiero que veas esto... - contestó con los ojos un tanto llorosos y tirando de la cadena del retrete.

Era buen actor.

- ¡No! El profesor William me mandó a buscarte, te llevaré a la enfermería. Ven. - Finni levantó a rubio, el cual, como buen actor que era,  
se hacía el enfermo y el flojo.

Cuando iban a salir del baño, el director de la escuela abrió la puerta, mostrando un semblante serio, miró a Alois quien era cargado por Finni y  
frunció el ceño.

- ¿Que está pasando aquí? - preguntó con voz fría, y sin expresión alguna en la misma, como era costumbre.

- Alois, le pidió permiso para venir al baño al profesor William, entonces no llegaba y el profesor se enfadó por que pensaba que Alois se  
Estaría saltando las clases por que sí. Así que me mandó a buscarlo, pero cuando llegue Alois estaba vomitando, así que decidí llevarlo a  
la enfermería. Director. Fautus. - explicó inocente el rubio de ojos verdes.

Claude miró severamente a Alois.

- ¿Es eso cierto Sr. Trancy? - preguntó con voz un tanto recelosa.

- S-Si, Sr. Faustus, es que me sentí mal de repente y vomité. - susurró con la voz entrecortada y mirándolo con los ojos llorosos, pero Claude  
pudo distinguir el toque de malicia que había en su acto, y también la adrenalina de haber sido por poco descubiertos.

Sonrió malicioso para sus adentros, mientras que por fuera tenía la máscara frívola de siempre.

- Bien. Sr. Finnian, puede volver a clases por que la campana está a punto de sonar, yo me encargo de el . - dijo con voz autoritaria  
el mayor.

Finni asintió, y le entregó a Claude a Alois.

- Bueno, nos vemos luego Alois, espero que te mejores, le diré a el Profesor Spears lo que pasó, hasta luego Sr. Faustus. - hizo una pequeña  
reverencia y se fue de allí, dejando a Claude con Alois en brazos, haciéndose el enfermo aún. Claude empezó a caminar para luego observar  
con furia a Alois.

- ¿Te provocaste el vómito, verdad? - la pregunta sonaba más a una afirmación.

- Sí... - susurró Alois, aún con su teatro. - No supe que más hacer para que no nos cacharan... Lo siento.

''Idiota... me preocupaste.'', pensó Claude, pero eso jamás lo diría en voz alta.

Se había preocupado, y mucho, ya que el rubio no le había contestado el último mensaje.

- Oye... ¿tienes tu celular, verdad? - le preguntó Claude cuando casi llegaban a la enfermería.

Alois asintió.

- Lo apague, por si acaso me atrapaban...

Claude miró a todos lados, y luego miró las cámaras de seguridad, cerró los ojos, los cuales se les habían puesto rojos, y toda la escuela quedó  
penumbras, al igual que todas las puertas se cerraron con seguro. Acercó sus labios a la oreja de Alois.

- ¿Que te parece si te lo hago duro en el escritorio antes de llegar a casa...? - le preguntó en un murmullo, con voz ronca.

Alois se estremeció en la oscuridad, lleno de gusto, y le pasó las manos por el cuello a Claude.

- Me parece genial...

Y Claude sonrió mostrando sus finos dientes con perversidad...

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**[1*] Es un pedasito de la canción de Blood on the dance floor, la cual lleva el título de Sexting.**

**[2*] Sexting: que es lo que dice la canción, es sexo por mensaje de texto.**

**[3*] Sudadera: se puede referir a una chaqueta para hacer ejercicio, pero aquí es un pantalón de tela elástica y ancho que tiene dos bolsillos largos.**

**[4*] ****Shieru: Ciel en japonés.****[5*] ****Aroisu: Alois en japonés.**

**[6*] ****Watashi wa yūsō de Kurōdo to seikō shimasu: Voy a joder con Claude por mensajes. (En este caso joder es lo mismo que follar xD)****[7*] Ambiediestro: puede hacer cualquier cosa como escribir, con las dos manos, osea izquierda y derecha.**

**[8*] Pederasta: Persona mayor de edad. que abusa deshonestamente contra un menor.**

**[9*] Nipona: Persona que es de Japón, o proviene de ese país. En este caso, osea en este fic, Alois es japonés, solo que se mudó a Inglaterra con su familia, y Ciel entiende japonés.  
**

* * *

**Aclaraciones de Edad y Especie de la pareja del primer One-Shot:**

**Claude:**

_**Edad aparente**_: 25 años. **_Especie:_** Demonio. (Como se puede ver al final)

**Alois:**

_**Edad**_: 18 años. **_Especie:_** Humano.

* * *

**Notas finales: **¡Tanto tiempo mis amores fans de Kusoshitsuji! ¡Dios! ¡Siglos sin poder publicar! TuT Pero es que la prepa es un asco que me tiene ocupada la mayoría del tiempo... Pero bueno, quise hacer este One-Shot para la colección que voy a hacer... Este es solo el primero de al menos 9 más. ¡Todos de distintas parejas! Bueno, algunas parejas se repetirán, pero otras no. Todos con lemmon y canciones (de doble sentido o3o) inspiratórias... Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo disculparme por no haber podido publicar... TuT. ¡Gomen! Y bueno... ¡Me voy! ¡Chau~!

¡Las amo! ¿Reviews?

* * *

**Canción que me inspiró en este One-Shot:**

-Sexting-

**Artista:**

-Blood on the dance floor-


End file.
